


After the Winter Solstice

by yogini



Series: Christmas fluff Camelot style [31]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Celebrations, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Ficlet, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hopeful Ending, Hopelessly romantic author, Implied/Referenced Sex, Love, M/M, Magic, Magic Revealed, Male Slash, Non-Graphic Smut, Romance, Short One Shot, Sweet, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogini/pseuds/yogini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The longest night and the shortest day of the year, the Winter Solstice is said to be a time of magic and wonders. </p>
<p>Merlin is about to see that it just might be true…</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Winter Solstice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or any of the characters in the series, I'm just borrowing them from their respective owners to play with a little and I promise to give them back when I'm done. No copyright infringement is intended and I don't make any money from writing fanfiction.

It was very late, or very early, depending on how you looked at things. The fire in the hearth had almost died down and only a few embers still glowed faintly. The air in the room was chilly but Merlin didn’t feel the cold, covered in furs as he was. He was also covered in something else, or, more precisely, someone else. Arthur had more or less draped himself over Merlin, pressing him firmly into his chest, wrapping strong arms around his waist and slotting one of his legs in between Merlin’s. There was no way that Merlin would ever be cold again. The warm feeling of Arthur’s naked skin against his own would stay with him for the rest of his life.

 

He shifted in Arthur’s embrace and winced slightly at the ache that he felt in his body. He thought back, remembered the celebration that had been held that evening and how the darkest of nights had been lit up with candles and fires and the laughter of dear friends. Then he thought of the private celebration that had started when Arthur had invited him to his chambers, and into his bed. He was no blushing virgin by any means but the way that Arthur had prepared him, slowly, patiently, both with his fingers and his tongue, had touched him deeper than ever before. With the same patience Arthur had entered him, slowly, teasingly, until none of them could wait anymore and the pace turned frantic and desperate. And when Merlin finally released, how his eyes had glowed brightly golden and he’d stiffened in fear that Arthur would pull away from him in disgust and hatred. Instead his king had stroked his sides gently, as if to calm a spooked animal, and assured Merlin that he already knew. But even as Merlin lay in Arthur’s arms, sated and content, he started wondering what would happen in the morning, if Arthur had really meant what he said or if he would perhaps reconsider or…

 

“Shut up, Merlin” Arthur mumbled sleepily and Merlin tensed. He hadn’t as much as uttered as single word, so how could...?

“I can hear you think, you know” Arthur continued. “Relax, and sleep, Merlin, nobody is going to be burnt at the stake tomorrow.”

“Nor any other day?” Merlin whispered.

“No” Arthur simply answered, pressing a kiss to the nape of Merlin’s neck. “Go back to sleep, you idiot.”

“Your idiot” Merlin retorted as he twisted around to capture Arthur’s lips.

“My idiot” Arthur acquiesced. ”Now sleep.” And Merlin did, safe in his lover’s arms.

 

At the horizon, a new day was dawning.


End file.
